Satisfaction
by Dylawa
Summary: Trevor is haunted by some old demons while in the midst of juggling his new life. And there's only one way to deal with demons like these, whether he likes it or not. Kind of spin-off to first fanfiction, Waltz of the Outcast. Please go read that, I'm very proud of it in comparison to this. One shot.


_I can't help it._

_Too many repressed ideas for too long._

_Gotta get it out._

* * *

Trevor slammed the door to the bathroom, gulping in air through clenched teeth and palms flat against the wall. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and gave a panicked cry.

_What's WRONG with me?!_

He tore off his shirt and tossed it in the trash. Completely unnecessary, but it helped alleviate some stress. He undid his belt, slamming it against the door for good measure, leaving a deep dent, and raked his pants and underwear off in one swift move.

_What's wrong with ME?!_

Practically tumbling into the tub, he leaned back and stared at his erect length with frightened arousal and disgust.

_WHAT'S wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this way! WHY!?_

The only reason he was concerned was because of the reason he was hard.

After all these years, Maude had come back.

* * *

Trevor never told anyone about Maude Clyashrone. At least, not his immediate "anyone." People who were close to him had no idea about her existence.

He knew her after he lost Michael, and before he knew Wade and Ron. That would be about three or four years.

They despised each other. They were complete opposites. She was intelligent, beautiful, knew how to handle a business. She loved art. Liked to keep things clean.

They were fuck buddies.

Trevor had fallen for her from the moment her green eyes had fallen on his brown ones. And he knew she was lonely deep down. Those eyes have a sort of dull reflection when in lack of a mate or lover. He liked to think he'd saved her from a dark world of nothing. And she "thanked" him well.

One thing they had in common, was that they liked it rough. So she kept him around solely for that purpose, to satisfy her desires. If T tried to suggest they were "a thing", she'd laugh and brush him off.

Then the courting began. He'd bought her flowers, taken her to any place he could remotely afford, he tried anything to gain her heart. But something in her just couldn't accept him. Couldn't have him in her daily life.

She'd left without telling him, and all these years later, he'd thought he'd finally gotten over her.

Then, he had to walk in on his daughter, Wave, looking at her pictures on her computer.

She was here. In Los Santos. And she was BIG. A famous artist, known for her works on depression, rejection and confusion.

She hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

_And now we're here, _he thought hopelessly. He gazed at his twitching erection with sad disdain, knowing that she could never take him back. Not like this. Yes, he'd cleaned up his life, slightly, but it wasn't for her. It was for Waverly. His beautiful, seventeen year old baby girl.

It'd be too much at once to have them both in his life. He was having enough trouble juggling his business and his family as it was.

So this was his resort. Not that it was low for him, he could go so much lower. But he never thought he'd be reduced to jacking off to someone that he could have just _have _on hand.

Hard ons don't treat themselves though. He ran a hand through his thinning hair, and sniffed. Why? Why this?

At last, he cupped his balls with one sweaty hand, and his shaft with the other. He choked back another cry as he realized he was giving in to old desires. He should be better than this.

The right hand lazily coasted up and down his length, teasing it and bringing those nerves to life. Trevor's inhibitions faded away as quickly as they had come, as sex and arousal tends to do. He wasted no time in getting rough, pulling the foreskin well above the head before yanking it back down. His head rolled back and released a breathy moan as he let those waves of pleasure consume him.

"Maude..." he hissed.

His left hand massaged his balls and pulled them tight, increasing the tension between strokes and increasing his sensitivity. The shaft soon became thicker, longer, and throbbed under his anxious fingers. His hips slightly bucked into his hand, but the other one holding his balls held him down with strained force.

"Ah, Maude..!"

He imagined her hot breath caressing his neck, her body leaning into his as she moaned out someone's name. It could have been anything from how little Trevor listened past the blood roaring in his ears.

"Maude!"

His stroking increased, and his expressions writhed in unimaginable bliss and agony. Thick shoulders tensed against the cool linoleum tub, and his length became slicker, stickier.

"Ah~! Ah!"

A delicious fire sparked in his groin, and grew with every pump of his length. He sat up, head still back in painful bliss, useless to his desires. He could feel his heartbeat everywhere, and was only vaguely aware of his wanton moans and soft, sharp gasps of pleasure. Something in the back of his head, though, reminded him to keep it down. He didn't live alone anymore.

Suddenly, he had a flashback to the past. Maude screaming at the top of her lungs as she rode out her release on the stick shift of his Bodhi, while her tongue sparked him over the edge onto her neck, and that was all he needed.

His hand froze as he waited to crash over the edge, poised on the edge of bliss. And then, he did. Wave after wave destroyed him, and he covered himself in the evidence. No sound escaped his parted lips; his brow was furrowed in concentration, attempting to enjoy every last second of it. His legs kicked uselessly in response to the short, sweet high, and accidentally kicked the shower on.

He pumped out his finish slowly as the water pounded his chest, then bathed in the afterglow of the glory. But when Trevor came back to his senses, all he could think was, _Damnit, Maude._

Damnit.

He stood slowly, certain parts of him aching. At least now he had a reason to shower. He was already in it. He pulled the curtain in front of him, and sighed.

Satisfied. For now.

* * *

_Please don't hurt me, senpai!_

_One shot. Maude most likely will have nothing to do with the next "Waltz of the Outcast"._

_Just wanted to try my hand at writing self pleasure, I guess. What better subject than good ol' T?_

_K, ima go shoot meself nao, bye._


End file.
